deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Faxinnh/Faxinnh Anime (AWC Arc): Episode 1: Welcome new AWC!!! (Yeah yeah Title work)
The Wikiverse CUES in Sexy Dramatic Generic Intro Theme The Internet Verse, the alternative version of something called "Real Life". This Internet Verse, unlike the "Real Life" verse, is not soooo boring. And also much more cancerous than Real Life so their. The Internet Verse, also unlike the ever so-boring "Real Life" contains many many and MANY Hyperverses (basically means a massive collection of Ultraverse meaning a collection of Omniverses and to be exact, at least an infinite amount of omniverses and their at least infinite amounts of Ultraverses in the Hypervese). How many Hyperverse you may ask? At least 10,000,000,000,000 trillion Hyperverses in the Internet Verse. Now, each multiverse has its own theme and each universe is focus on this topic, like take for example the Cringe Verse and each universe is focus on each subject like "Toy Reviews" or anything else that makes people cringe to death. But from now, we are focusing a multiverse created 1000 millenniums ago known as the Wiki Multiverse. And a certain universe known as the Wiki Verse. Galaxies are like islands in this universe. Solar Systems are like houses. And in this case the Death Battle Wiki verse created by the god known as Tim. Tim...was a good man. A good god of the wiki verse. Protected the wiki from invading trolls and other shit like memes. However on the day of 12 BC December 12th, Tim was missing. No trace was left behind, his presence was just bam GONE! Heck, not even a single footprint was left and even his equipment was gone. His data was gone. This'll remain a mystery to all of us. The Death Battle Wiki Galaxy CUES in Red vs. Blue Official Theme A man walked out of the Lemon Book shop. He was seen carrying a book called "Fifty Shades of Red and White" which holds at least 1000 pages into it. His eyes were tightly closed with rage and he sweating heavily. He is seen carrying a gun in his right hand and wearing a hoodie saying end me. That man was called Micky. Micky '(Casually face palming and questioning life): End me pls...I hate Lemon Fanfics why did my brain made me do this. Another man sitting down a bench fiddling his pocket watch feeling bored. He saw Micky leaving with his hands inside the pocket and looking down on the ground. He was holding the book in his mouth hoping to chomp through it. '''Micky '(Stared at Time with a sulky face): Yo Time... 'Time '(Shaking his head and walks up to Micky with a casual face with a deep voice): Micky....I thought you hated Lemon Fanfics...and we have to put a restraining order on you since you gained PTSD... 'Micky '(With a wild and haste shrug with a surprise look): Hey! Its not like my urge has limits you know! 'Time '(With a glare): Yeah like my time powers has limi- Both Time and Micky where interrupted by some muscular yet medium size man tucking his leather jacket in his outher leather jacket 2.0. He was folding his arm and shows no expression except for a more serious manly tone. 'NocturnBros '(With a deep voice for questioning): What ya' arguing 'bout? 'Time '(With a casual voice and taking a deep breathe): Urm nothin' btw. 'NocturnBros: '''I can definitely tell your arguing anyways. Besides I heard news about a new user coming here so make sure we be in our good behaviour and that we don't spam at all! We don't wanna ruin our impression to the new use- NocturnBros gets interrupted by an AWC. '''AWC 12151512 '(Shouting through the town): We got two new users coming here! 'NocturnBros '(Scratching his head): Wait...we got two new users here? 'Micky '(Putting his hand on Noct's shoulder): Probably just one of those trolls anyways. '''CUES in Loz Item theme Until then in front of them they see binary codes showing "01000011 01101000 01101111 01110011 01100101 01101110 00100000 01010100 01110010 01101111 01101100 01101100" in blue. It shows an AWC in 100% white with only two black dots and a line. NocturnBros: 'You must be the new AWC aren't you? '''AWC 81 '(Doesn't know what to say): Who dafuq are you? 'NocturnBros '(Not phased but still surprised inside him): Excuse me...what? 'AWC 81 '(Already annoyed and pointed at him): Who dafuq are you! 'Micky '(Surprised yet shows no effort expressing it): Well...this is one of those days isn't it? ---- '''Faxinnh's Notes Just to let you know, this is the first episode to it anyways. Besides only four characters are in their just to make it easier (not counting AWC 12151512 since he's jut a random AWC for only one line). Also I added a few secrets in here if you can decipher something here. And don't whine that I didn't add you in the first episode, like I said I added four characters to make it easier. I'll probsbly add like maybe 3 or 4 new characters next episode. Hope ya enjoy! Category:Blog posts